


Mornings

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "I'll live with you." she says, repeating her own vows and she can feel Bruce smiling into her neck, can feel the light chuckle rumbling in his chest.A morning with Bruce and Natasha.





	Mornings

**Mornings**

* * *

Bruce wakes up to find her sitting on her side of the bed, back turned to him but he knows she felt him wake anyways.

Natasha's strapping up her boots, having already put on a pair of dark jeans and a sleeveless shirt, a dark leather jacket waiting for her draped around a chair. She wore the same thing yesterday, he knows, but there's not much to choose from these days.

He settles on watching her in silence for a few minutes and can almost feel her muscles relaxing, her breathing syncing with his. His fingers twitch to touch her, to hold her, but he doesn't. This is enough.

He continues watching her for a while longer when she breaks the silence. "Good morning." she says, a smile in her tone. He loves that he knows her so well, that he can tell so much about her from the simplest things. She's better at that, but he enjoys learning. Wants to learn about her for the rest of his life and never stop.

Bruce moves then, slowly. He's not wearing much except for some worn pajama pants, but it's not cold outside - not that he's ever cold. The Other Guy takes care of that. Before long, he's on her side of the bed, each leg going around one side of her slender but strong frame. He's close enough to feel Natasha's back on his chest and she hums at the feel of his heart beating. Somehow, she can always tell.

His palms, his fingers, his hands gently make their way down her bare arms and she allows herself to shivers, another hum escaping her lips. He stops at her wrists, and then puts a hand around her waist, kissing her shoulder and burying his face in her hair. She smells like home.

Natasha leans back slightly enough to feel Bruce's nose on the crook of her neck and she contently sighs, lifting one hand to his cheek, hugging him closer. She puts her other hand on his around her waist, letting their fingers entertwine together, and she closes her eyes as their bands clink together.

They're simple things - pretty in their basic look if lacking any unique features - but they're vibranium and thus unbreakable and they both love the metaphor in that.

 _I'll die with you._ , he had said as he put it on her finger, their foreheads touching, their breaths mixing.

 _Never gonna take it off._ she had promised.  _They'll have to pry it off my cold, dead hands._

Natasha smiles at the memory, her finger tracing his band.

"I'll live with you." she says, repeating her own vows and she can feel Bruce smiling into her neck, can feel the light chuckle rumbling in his chest.

Bruce's hold on her waist tightens slightly, her thumb gently tracing her hip. Her touch on his hand burns in the best way possible, and he knows he'll feel it for the rest of the day; feel it until she's back with him.

He moves even closer to her, kissing her neck before he lifts his other hand into her hair. "You want it tied?" he asks, gently running his fingers through her now red locks, though there are still strands of almost white blonde near the tips.

Natasha hums. "A braid."

Bruce nods, and she can feel his chin gently on her shoulder. She moves her hand from his cheek by running it through his salt and pepper hair before placing it on his knee.

He takes his free hand, the one not on her waist, to take a hairtie she keeps on the worn nightstand next to the bed.

Bruce moves the hand from Natasha's waist to run it through her hair, combing it into place. "To the side?"

Natasha nods and Bruce smiles, beginning his work on her braid. He expertly twists one strand over the other, never tugging or pulling too hard even though she wouldn't mind, and even though he could be done in mere minutes he takes his time. He works in comfortable silence, the air filled with love and calmness, and when he's done he ties the end tightly. With another kiss on the shoulder, he tells her she's ready.

Natasha moves, her movements only the slightest bit reluctant, and she stands up, walking to the chair to pick up her leather jacket and puts it on. She carefully takes her braid out, the red strands mixing with the ombre blonde, and she smiles as she turns back to Bruce.

"You always do such a better job than me." she says with a grin and teasing twinkle in her eyes. He's taken her seat on the edge of the bed and she walks to him.

Bruce smiles up at her, and she adores the way he looks at her; like she's the most human thing in the world but also a goddess for him to worship. He knows all of her, every single nook and corner, and he accepts it all and loves it all. She can see all of it in his eyes and it overwhelms her every time, her heart swelling, but she could never - would never - look away. She hopes he sees the same when he looks at her, that he feels the same.

"That's why you keep me around." he says as she comes close enough for him to put his hands on her hips, moving them around her waist as she comes down to straddle him, one of her hands going around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair, and the other hand cupping his cheek.

Gently, she brings her lips closer to his and Bruce moves his head up to catch their lips in a kiss, deep and sensual and loving, his grip on her hips tightening. As Natasha gives his lower lip a light bite, Bruce bring on of his hands up to her jaw, gently holding her. Natasha gives a low moan of approval, and Bruce matches her with one of his own, turning into a deep growl as she tugs at his hair. His fingers itch to run themselves through her red locks once again but he can't as to not ruin her braid. He settles on circling her waist with his entire arm, bringing her closer to his chest.

Natasha brings down her hands to his chest and gently pushes, stopping their kisses. Their foreheads touch, noses brushing, and she smiles. "No time." she says and Bruce nods even as he's going in for one more short, simple kiss. Natasha laughs but lets him, and he can feel her teeth on his lips from how she smiles.

When they part, he moves his hand from her jaw to her cheek and uses his thumb to brush her slightly swollen lips. He thinks she's never looked more beautiful.

Natasha gives his finger a small buttefly kiss before she stands up, Bruce's hands falling from her face and waist slowly as she moves away. She misses the touch instantly but still feels it; thinks she'll feel it forever.

"Call if you need anything." he says even though he knows it's unecessary, but she appreciates it nonetheless, nodding.

"I love you." she says, still surprised how easily it comes to her even after all these years. But she doesn't mind saying it anymore, makes a point of him hearing it, him knowing. It's the most comfort she can have these days.

His smile is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"I love you, too."

She leaves, then, and locks the door behind her. Bruce remains seated for a moment before taking a deep breath and getting up.

It's time for him to get dressed, too.


End file.
